


Monopoly Night

by humanitys_strongest_penguin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, Human AU, M/M, Mini Fic, Monopoly (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_strongest_penguin/pseuds/humanitys_strongest_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis decides it would be a good idea to play Monopoly with the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly Night

For some unknown reason, Francis has decided that perhaps it would be a great family bonding experience if they were to play Monopoly after dinner. Arthur argued that he had clearly forgotten the extreme tension that always arose from playing that stupid game. Francis had merely winked and stated that he was only too happy to assist Arthur in letting go of some tension after the game was finished. Arthur had glared at him in response, and hissed something along the lines of, “Not in front of the children Francis,” before ordering his husband to take the kids and find that wretched game whilst he washed the dishes.

Three hours and a spilt cup of hot chocolate later the game had drawn to a close. Apart from Alfred’s soft snores as he lay curled in Daddy’s lap, the four were completely silent. Arthur was still in slight shock, Francis was thinking that there was not enough wine in the world; and Matthieu, who turned out to be the fiercest Monopoly player in existence, had a huge grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, I haven't played monopoly in years so I couldn't be bothered with detail. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
